1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing method, and in particular to a testing method for a LED module and its associated elements.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, light emitting diodes (LED) are widely used for illumination, such as in a flashlight, tail lamp or indicator of a motorcycle (automobile) and traffic light. The above-mentioned lamps are constituted of a plurality of light-emitting diodes. If one of the light-emitting diodes suffers damage to fail to emit light, the light-emitting efficiency of this lamp is deteriorated. Thus, it is an important issue to guarantee the yield in manufacturing light-emitting diodes.
Therefore, after the light-emitting diodes are manufactured completely, they have to be tested before leave the factory, thereby guaranteeing their normal operation. The conventional testing device for LED is an integrating sphere measurement device. However, when the integrating sphere measurement device is used to test the light-emitting diodes, it has to be aligned with the light-emitting diodes for testing. Alternatively, the integrating sphere measurement device is fixed while moving the light-emitting diode, so that the light-emitting diode to be tested is exactly located below the integrating sphere measurement device for testing.
However, in practice, such a testing method still has a problem that each of the light-emitting diodes or the integrating sphere measurement device has to be moved during the test. As a result, if the number of the light-emitting diodes to be tested is increased, it will take a lot of time to move the light-emitting diodes or the integrating sphere measurement device, so that the efficiency in testing cannot be improved.
Therefore, the present Inventor aims to solve the above problem.